youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Kay-Em 14
Kay-Em 14 is a character in the film Jason X in which she is portrayed by Lisa Ryder. A knowledge matrix android Kay-Em was created by New Harvard student Tsunaron. Biography The latest in a long line of androids Kay-Em accompanies her creator Tsunaron and several other New Harvard students (and grunts hired for security) on a field trip (arranged by Professor Braithwaite Lowe) from Earth II to the uninhabitable original Earth in 2455. Reaching the planet via the spaceship The Grendel a group consisting of Kay-Em and several others is sent down to the surface where they discover the remains of the Crystal Lake Research Facility. Finding the cryogenically preserved remains of mass murderer Jason Voorhees and facility scientist Rowan LaFontaine deep in the ruins of the structure Kay-Em informs her companions that it's possible to revive Rowan from her hibernation. When a student named Azrael Benrubi accidentally has his arm cut off when the inanimate Jason, still clutching his machete, topples over near him, Kay-Em sedates him and treats his wound before helping the others take Jason and Rowan back to The Grendel. Along with Tsunaron and a few others Rowan oversees Rowan's thawing via nano ants in Lab One. After a failed upgrade (involving Tsunaron attaching nipples to her at Kay-Em's behest) Kay-Em and some of the others are formally introduced to Rowan by Professor Lowe. When it becomes apparent Jason Voorhees has revived and is stalking around the ship Kay-Em, Rowan, Professor Lowe and the students are told by Sergeant Brodski to barricade themselves in Lab One where they overhear Jason seemingly kill all the soldiers over the airways. Shortly after being joined by The Grendel's engineer Trevor Crutchfield the ship crashes into and destroys the Solaris space station due to Jason killing the pilot Lou Goddard. When Jason breaks into the lab Kay-Em and the others flee, accidentally leaving Professor Lowe behind to be killed. When the group make up the plan to escape The Grendel in the shuttle Kay-Em and Tsunaron head to the supply room to gather weapons and other necessities. When asked by Tsunaron what the odds of them getting away are Kay-Em gives a low estimate, causing her and Tsunaron to get into a small argument which ends with the two of the making out and Kay-Em being uploaded with combat abilities. Confronting Jason after hysterical student Kinsa blows herself and the shuttle up Kay-Em feigns death when Jason impales her with his machete and takes the killer by surprise when he goes to reclaim the weapon, blasting him with a machine gun. Brutally beating Jason and giving him no room for recourse Kay-Em (with a little help from the wounded Sergeant Brodski) ultimately blows the killer apart in one of the labs, leaving his mangled remains slumped on a medical table. Rejoining her friends Kay-Em helps the injured Brodski recover and sets in motion a plan to blow off the breached remaining pontoon of The Grendel (damaged in the crash with Solaris). While setting up the charges to destroy the pontoon Kay-Em and the others are confronted by the recovered Jason, who had been rebuilt as a cyborg by the ship's malfunctioning nano ants. Attempting to fight Jason both armed and unnarmed Kay-Em has her head nonchalantly punched off by the killer. Grabbed by Tsunaron the now body-less Kay-Em (after Waylander blows himself, Jason and the pontoon up) aids her creator in distracting the unfazed Jason while Rowan and Sergeant Brodski (who is outside the ship) work on getting the malfunctioning door connecting the dying Grendel to the rescue ship Tiamat open. Hooked up to a console Kay-Em projects a holographic recreation of Camp Crystal Lake (complete with promiscuous campers) to keep Jason occupied when the door to the Tiamat is opened Kay-Em is accidentally left behind by friends, but is saved at the last minute by Rowan, who rushes out of the Tiamat and back into the crumbling Grendel and grabs Kay-Em, bringing her to safety. Along with Rowan and her creator Kay-Em watches The Grendel explode from the safety of the Tiamat when Jason is blown out into space toward her and the others Kay-Em witnesses Sergeant Brodski save them by tackling the killer, sending himself and Jason plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. Category:Characters from Jason X Category:Androids Category:Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Survivor Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:About Females